Aún después de todo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Penélope Clearwater y Percy Weasley han sido amigos desde Hogwarts y lo seguirán siempre. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero 2.014 "Amistad con los cuervos".


**Aún después de todo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: T**odo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero 2.014 "Amistad con los cuervos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personaje:** Penélope Clearwater.

* * *

** I**

Penélope Clearwater se encuentra sentada en las gradas del campo y observa uno de los primeros entrenamiento del equipo de su casa. Mientras contempla a los jugadores volar encima de sus escobas, mover la quaffle de un extremo del campo al otro y a los golpeadores mandar las bludgers en todas las direcciones posibles, piensa que ese año podrían ganar la Copa de Quiddich.

Los vientos de otoño le agitan los cabellos rubios y Penélope tiene que recogérselo en una coleta alta para que los mechones no le impidan observar el entrenamiento con claridad. El buscador que tienen ese año, no lo hace del todo mal y a Penélope le gustaría pensar que podría agarrar la snich antes que Harry Potter, pero lo cierto es que no es así.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto el Quiddich como para venir a ver los entrenamientos —comenta su amigo Percy de repente y entonces Penélope recuerda que él la ha acompañado hasta el campo—. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

—No creí que fuera importante y si debo ser sincera, me sorprendió mucho que aceptaras acompañarme —responde Penélope con una ligera sonrisa.

—Somos amigos, Penélope —asegura Percy—. Los amigos conocen los gustos del otro y con eso me refiero a este tipo de cosas.

Penélope sabe que son amigos y lo sabe muy bien. Dentro de Hogwarts, no debe de existir una persona que la conozca más que Percy Weasley y Penélope se arriesga a apostar que no hay otra persona, exceptuando a los demás Weasley, que conozca tanto a Percy como ella lo hace.

— ¿Cómo te iba a decir que me gustaba tanto el Quiddich cuando tú lo detestas? —pregunta ella y le da un suave golpe en el brazo.

—Yo no detesto el Quiddich —dice Percy y ella se hecha a reír—. No soy un gran fanático pero me gusta celebrar cuando Gryffindor gana.

—Esa es la gran diferencia que existe entre tú y yo —hace ver Penélope—. A ti te gusta celebrar a tu equipo cuando gana. A mí me gusta celebrar a mi equipo en la victoria y en la derrota.

—En la derrota sobre todo —afirma él—. Ravenclaw no ha ganado una Copa de Quiddich desde hace tiempo.

—El año pasado no lo hicieron tan mal —asegura Penélope.

— ¡Ni tú te lo crees! —exclama Percy repentinamente—. Hasta Hufflepuff lo hizo mejor que ustedes.

Después del último comentario de Percy, Penélope se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño con evidente enfado. No puede creer que Percy haya sido capaz de decir eso, él que es el menos indicado para hablar del deporte. —No volveré a dirigirte la palabra hasta que retractes lo que has dicho, Percival Weasley.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene decir eso? —pregunta—. Ya me estás dirigiendo la palabra. ¿Percival? No me llamabas así desde que te dije...

—Penny en primer año —completa ella.

— ¿Sigues enfadada?

Ella parece recordar que no le iba a dirigir la palabra y rápidamente se pone de pie comenzando a caminar hacía las escaleras.

—Aún sigo enfadada, Percival Weasley.

Las palabras de Penélope quedan silenciadas cuando una bludger se dirige hacía Percy y provocando un sonido seco, empuja al chico por los aires.

— ¡Percy!

* * *

**II**

Para Penélope es fácil darse cuenta cuando Percy está enfadado y eso es la mayor parte del tiempo, porque él es un chico que se enfada por cualquier cosa a decir verdad. El ceño de Percy se frunce ligeramente y aprieta sus dientes con fuerza.

—No ha sido tan malo —dice Penélope mientras caminan por el corredor.

— ¿Qué no ha sido tan malo? —pregunta Percy y sus dientes casi rechinan de la impotencia contenida—. El profesor Snape me ha humillado adelante de toda la clase, como siempre.

Penélope rueda los ojos con cierto aburrimiento.

—Ya sabes como es el profesor Snape, Percy —responde ella—. No puede afectarte tanto cada vez que hace un comentario despectivo. Además, te compartas como si fueras el único estudiante con el que se mete. Todos alguna vez fuimos objetivo de las palabras bruscas del profesor Snape.

—Como sea —responde Percy.

Los dos prefectos continúan caminando con un silencio incomodo de por medio. Para Penélope es fácil darse cuenta cuando Percy está enfadado y ella sabe que cuando está enfadado, es imposible tener una conversación coherente con él, ya que se pone más obstinado de lo normal.

— ¿Quién crees qué gane la Copa de las Casas este año? —pregunta Penélope, tratando de romper el silencio.

— ¡No lo sé! —exclama Percy.

Penélope se detiene bruscamente y le apunta con el dedo índice.

—Escúchame bien Percy —dice—. Estás enojado por lo que sucedió en la clase de pociones pero ese no es motivo para que me hables mal. En todo caso, si quieres desquitar tu enfado, vuelve a las mazmorras y desahógate con el profesor Snape pero no lo hagas conmigo.

Ella no agrega una sola palabra más y comienza a caminar hasta las escaleras en movimiento. No se detiene ni un solo momento a contemplar la expresión del rostro de Percy y él sabe perfectamente que Penélope puede tener infinita paciencia, pero eso no significa que tolere los malos tratos.

De la misma forma que Penélope lo conoce, él sabe que no es momento para tratar de compensarle. Lo mejor es esperar un tiempo.

Esa misma noche cuando Penélope recibe una lechuza de Percy, disculpándose por la actitud de la mañana, no puede hacer otra cosa que disculparlo.

Por algo son amigos.

* * *

**III**

La guerra ha dejado secuelas en cada una de las personas que se vieron involucrada en ella de una u otra forma y Penélope no es la excepción. Su piel conserva algunas cicatrices que le recuerdan día a día el pasado pero en el fondo, sigue siendo la misma chica a la que le gustaba ir a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de su casa.

El mundo mágico poco a poco se ha vuelto a alzar después de todo lo que sucedió durante la guerra y el Ministerio de Magia comienza a enviar cartas a los nacidos de muggles para dar testimonio y para que identifiquen a los mortífagos que no perecieron durante la última batalla.

A Penélope le sienta muy mal, tener que recordar todo lo que sucedió en los últimos meses de su vida y siente que le falta el aire por un breve instante. Después de que termina de dar su declaración, Penélope se dirige a la cafetería del Ministerio para tomar un café que la despeje.

— ¿Penélope Clearwater? —pregunta una voz que a Penélope le suena conocida pero que al mismo tiempo le suena distante—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Penélope se voltea y su rostro muestra una ligera expresión de sorpresa. El hombre tiene los hombros angulosos que van cubiertos por una túnica morada, el cabello pelirrojo le cae hasta la altura del cuello y muestra la sombra de una barba de la misma tonalidad.

— ¿Te conozco? —responde ella, tratando de no sonar descortés.

Él alza ambas cejas.

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo —ella pestañea confusa—. Percy Weasley.

Penélope no puede creer que de verdad se encuentre frente a Percy Weasley. Ese chico que le llamó Penny en el primer año de colegio y ella como respuesta, le dio un empujón que le hizo caer de bruces. El chico que odiaba el Quiddich pero igual la acompañaba a los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw. Ese chico con el que entraba a las aulas vacías solamente para besarse.

—Percy —dice ella y sus ojos parecen brillar con más intensidad—. Tengo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti que no te reconocí.

Él la abraza como nunca ha hecho y Penélope no tiene que ser adivina para saber que ese abrazo es diferente, es un perdón por haberle dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitada y es una promesa de que nunca más lo volverá a hacer.

—Te escribí varias veces —dice Percy y Penélope quiere responder pero él se adelanta—. Entiendo que no hayas querido responder.

—Siento mucho lo de Fred —asegura Penélope—. No lo conocí muy bien pero sé que era una buena persona y lo siento mucho.

—La guerra ha dejado muchas perdidas y todos extrañamos a Fred, sobre todo George —responde Percy—. Tuvo que estallar una guerra y tuvo que morir uno de mis hermanos, para valorar lo que tengo.

—Has madurado —señala Penélope—. Me da la impresión que has dejado de ser ese chico petulante y a veces altanero, que eras antes.

—Nunca más —asegura él—. ¿Te apetece que tomemos un café juntos?

—Seguro.

Puede que su relación amorosa no haya funcionado como esperaban pero ellos jamás van a dejar de ser amigos. Siempre hay una oportunidad para enmendar el pasado y Percy la aprovecha para recuperar la amistad de ella porque sabe que personas como Penélope no se encuentran todos los días.


End file.
